


Caught In Your Trap

by Easen



Category: Naruto
Genre: Action, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:48:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25359442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Easen/pseuds/Easen
Summary: Shino always warns Kiba, but he never listens and always heads off first whenever they have a mission. He often falls into the enemies' trap, and his team is always there to save him, until the day that he fell for a deadly trap.
Relationships: Shino Aburame/Kiba Inuzuka
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	Caught In Your Trap

CHAPTER 1

Many jounin and chunin ninjas of Konoha have been sent out to missions. A trapper who was spying the village knew this so he made his way to the main gate of the village. Only one guard was available at that time and he was easily killed by the spy. He quietly went to the Hokage's mansion and took an important scroll. Luckily, team 8 and Lady Tsunade were discussing at the Hokage's office.

Kiba was listening to the details of the mission but he noticed something was wrong, "I smell blood." Kiba continued to sniff to find out where the smell was coming from.

Lady Tsunade who was busy discussing about their current mission stood up, slamming the table with her both hands, "What?! From where?!"

"It's coming from the library! Hinata, use your byakugan!" Kiba said.

"Right! Byakugan." Hinata thoroughly searched and looked at the library. "There's a suspicious man running away with a scroll in his hand."

"Hinata, Kiba, Shino, I'll give you a new mission. Capture that man and retrieve the scroll. Now!" Lady Tsunade quickly yelled loudly, veins becoming visible on her forehead.The three followed her orders and quickly ran outside without saying a word. Lady Tsunade was left worried, thinking about what scroll was taken.

"He's running towards the main gate. He's fast but I think we can still catch up." Hinata said to her teammates, while still looking at the target.

"Hinata, Kiba, don't let your guard down. He was able to infiltrate our village easily." Shino warned, thinking about all possible strategies that they could use.

"You don't have to tell me that, right Akamaru?" Akamaru replied with a bark. They all sped up to catch up to the spy.

Kiba, Shino and Hinata exchanged looks before making their moves. Kiba and Hinata searched for the enemy. Shino moved away from them and started his search alone. After a few minutes of searching, Hinata found the spy.

"Kiba, over there!" Hinata said, pointing at the tree where the spy is hiding.

"Yosh! I got you now. Akamaru, fang over fa-" Kiba's body suddenly froze in mid-air. "Shit. I can't move!" He struggled to move his body but he failed.

"Paralysis Jutsu." the spy smirked, throwing a kunai bomb towards the falling body of Kiba.

Akamaru was not affected by the paralysis so he landed safely at the branch of a tree near him. Kiba, on the other hand, tried to break free of the jutsu, forcing his legs to move so he could dodge the attack but he still failed. The kunai bomb exploded, creating a huge black smoke covering the area making it hard to see. 

"Kiba!" Hinata shouted. She couldn't rescue Kiba because he was out of reach. She tried to search for Kiba in the smoke using her byakugan but she didn't find him.

A familiar voice was heard at the ground. "Don't worry, he's fine." Shino assured while carrying Kiba on his left shoulder.

"Thanks, Shino." Kiba said, slightly blushing and still unable to move his body.

"I always warn you not to be so reckless." Shino scolded his teammate again. He was annoyed by how reckless Kiba can be during their missions.

"I know that already!" Kiba replied. He felt something from his chest which he cannot explain.

While they were talking, the spy took the opportunity and tried to escape but he collapsed instead. "My...strength..." He gasped before trying not to fall unconscious.

"The moment you hid under that tree, my insects have already found you. The search we did was all a diversion so my insects can suck up your chakra. "Shino explained calmly, adjusting his pair of sunglasses. "Hinata, let's take him now to Konoha."

"Alright." Hinata walked towards the enemy and tied his hands up to make sure he doesn't escape.

After that successful mission, they all went back to Konoha and reported what happened. They encountered their Kurenai Sensei at the Hokage's office who just came back from a mission as well.

"Good work you three. The scroll has been safely retrieved." Lady Tsunade smiled. "You may take your day offs until your next mission." Lady Tsunade continued on finishing her paperworks.

Kurenai praised her three students for their good work, even without her by their side. She invited them to eat barbecue as a reward.

"Count me in, sensei!" Kiba replied with a huge smile on his face. He became hungry after what happened to him and somewhat annoyed by Shino, who saved his ass once again.

"I-I think I'll go as well." Hinata said softly.

Shino wanted to go home and rest but he couldn't handle the thought of being left out. "I'm going too." putting his hands in his pocket.

"Great, let's get going." Kurenai walked out of the Hokage's office followed by her subordinates.

When they reached the restaurant, Kurenai ordered the same type of barbecue meat for all of them since her students aren't picky. She recalled the story of Kiba who rushed towards the unknown spy and almost got killed if it wasn't for Shino.

"You've been reckless at the mission again, Kiba. You might die if you get too reckless." Kurenai said with a concerned look on her face.

"I'm strong sensei, plus I have Akamaru with me." Kiba patted Akamaru's back. The dog barked in approval for his owner's words.

Shino stared at the two, recalling the past incidents where Kiba got into the enemies' traps and almost die. He doesn't want any of his friends to die.

Kiba noticed the stare and felt a thump on his chest. "Shino." Kiba was trying not to stutter.

Shino was lost in his thoughts that he did not notice he had been staring at Kiba for a while and his meat was getting overcooked.

"Hey Shino, stop staring at me like that. You're overcooking your meat too much." Kiba took the overcooked meat with his chopsticks and he ate it instead.

"Oh sorry." Shino continued to eat quietly.

Kiba secretly watched Shino while he was eating. He felt another thump in his chest.  
'Damn.What is this feeling?' he asked himself.

After that day, they went to the training field to improve their ninjutsus. Kiba wanted to spar with Shino but he didn't come, so he asked Hinata to spar with him instead.

"Do you know where Shino is?" Kiba asked while warming up. Hinata shook her head, getting ready for the spar as well. "Alright. Here I go, Hinata." Both of them started their training. They exchanged punches and kicks until they become exhausted.

Sunset has finally come. Both Hinata and Kiba had stopped training and waved their goodbyes. Kiba was on his way to Ichiraku Ramen but he stopped when he saw Shino smiling and eating there with a man who looked like from the Aburame clan as well. The man was wearing a pair of sunglasses and a high collared, all black outfit with a red sash around his waist.

'That Shino.. He went out with someone else instead of his teammates.' Kiba lost his desire to eat ramen and went home instead. He disliked how Shino didn't inform them that he wasn't going to train. Moreover that, he disliked how Shino doesn't show his smile when Kiba is around.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first work. I hope it's not boring like I think it is. I was inspired by Kalinebogard's works so I thought of trying to make a story about my favorite couple, and here it is. I'll post the next chapted next week, enjoy :D


End file.
